Generation of Roommates
by ordinaryjubi
Summary: When Kuroko's parents leave Japan because of their jobs, they suggest that he should get a roommate. Somehow he got more than he bargained for. GoM/Kuroko
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello, ordinaryjubi here. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but I vow to stay dedicated to finishing it! This just came into my head since I'm going through a _major_ Kuroko no Basuke phase (plus Kuroko is my cinnamon roll and I love him and so does everyone in the series).

 **Summary:** When Kuroko's parents leave Japan because of their jobs, they suggest that he should get a roommate. Somehow he got more than he bargained for. GoM/Kuroko. Drabble-series; fluff, humor, Kuroko-lovin'.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

 **Generation of Roommates**

Prologue

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya had been in his second year of Teiko Middle School when his parents left Japan, due to their new jobs in the States. They had been so excited at the time, their only son could do nothing but watch. Being at the age of fourteen, Kuroko knew better than to stand in the way of his parents career as he is no longer a child who needed constant care. He could learn, he figured, how to take care of himself. He wasn't a very messy person to begin with, and his small appetite would surely make groceries last longer.

Though, he did get lonely sometimes.

"We'll take care of the house payments, and send you allowance every month," said his father, lifting the last few boxes into the loading truck. He joined his wife and son inside the house after the truck had left.

"Gomen, Tetsuya-chan," his mother apologized. They had packed up almost all of their possessions in the house, leaving only family pictures in their place. It would save them money once they got to their new apartment, avoiding extra furniture shopping when they got there. "We'd take you with us, but I know how much you love it here." She smiled fondly at her baby boy, fingers brushing at his sky-blue bangs.

His father wrapped an arm around his shoulder, a grin appearing on his face. "All the freedom in the world, and only fourteen." Kuroko shared a smiled his father, and let out a tiny laugh.

"Ah! You know what," his mother exclaimed, "you should find a roommate!"

Both Kuroko men looked dumbfounded. "Eh..?"

"Don't you 'eh' me! Listen, I'll feel better knowing my baby has some sort of company in his life!" She gripped her son's shoulders desperately, eyes on the verge of tears, "Ne, Tetsuya-chan! Is there anyone, _anyone_ , you could think of living with?"

The young Kuroko pondered. That is the question.

* * *

Basketball practice should've cheered him up, but today it did the opposite. Maybe because no one would be home when he returned. He sighed, his house was beginning to feel less and less like home.

" _Oi, Kise! Where do you think you're aiming!_ "

" _You're the one who threw the ball at my head first-ssu!_ "

" _Some of us are trying to practice here, idiot._ "

" _Kise-chin, your aim was off._ "

" _It seems you need more training, Ryouta._ "

The phantom sixth man smiled at the scene. The Generation of Miracles always seemed to lighten his mood with their antics. If only they could stay together inside, as well as outside, of school more often.

...

"Ah."

* * *

"Hello, Okaa-san?"

 _"Ah, Tetsuya-chan! It's only been a week, how are you? Did you find a roommate yet?"_

"Yes," he said through the phone, "I found five."

* * *

 **Should I continue? Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It really adds to my motivation for continuing this story! So, what I plan to do is try and post every other day of the week starting with Monday. Hopefully that's not too long in between. For now, I'm mostly just building up the plot and probably by the third chapter I will be accepting requests for this story! (Just saying up front, I will not be writing any lemons.) But feel free to send any of your suggestions in the reviews or PM me!

 _For Gly_ : Your request has been heard! Enjoy some dorky Kise-kun (｡◕‿◕｡)╱✿・ﾟ

* * *

 **Generation of Roommates**

Chapter 1: Interviews

* * *

" _F-F-Five?!_ "

"Yes."

" _Tetsuya-chan..._ "

"I have not asked them yet," he assured his mother.

She sighed on the other end of the call, " _Will they treat you nicely?_ "

"They are my friends," he said, a light smile forming on his lips.

There was a pause, then another sigh. Her child was born a stubborn one. " _Okay,_ " she gave in. " _But! You should at least interview them, even if they are your friends– some people can't be trusted!_ "

The idea sent a spark in Kuroko. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 ** _The next day..._**

"You're looking for a _what_?"

It was during lunch time when he asked the colorful headed group his proposition. They were on the school rooftop eating their bentos, enjoying each other's company when suddenly the shortest of the group stood from his seat, and made the announcement.

"A roommate."

At one point everyone, excluding Akashi, looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

Kuroko's expression hardly changed at their reactions. "My parents have moved away due their new jobs in America," he informed them. "They have suggested that I find a roommate for my safety."

Aomine stood up as well, now interested. "So you have a house to all yourself? No parents?!" he asked hurriedly, then clicked his tongue when the shorter teen nodded. "Wish my parents left me alone."

"But isn't Kuro-chin's neighborhood quiet enough?" Murasakibara commented, opening his fourth chip bag of the day.

"To have a roommate would only disrupt your personal life," said a certain green-haired tsundere.

"Mido-chin is loner~"

" _That's not the point_."

Akashi stared up at Kuroko with piercing, heterochromatic eyes and arms crossed against his chest. "Is this something you're willing to do, Tetsuya?"

"Yes, Akashi-kun. It would be too much to ask Obaa-san to change her living arrangements. And..." The light blue-haired boy looked down, bit his lip in the tiniest, and mumbled, "I have gotten rather lonely..."

...

...

...

 _(Cue nosebleeds and heart eyes)_

"KUROKOCCHI I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR ROOMMATE-SSU! I CAN HELP WITH THE CHORES AND WE CAN EAT OUR MEALS TOGETHER AND IF YOU EVER NEED ANY CLOTHES YOU CAN WEAR MINE! I WON'T BRING MUCH BECAUSE I KNOW HOW SMALL YOUR ROOM IS AND–" the blond model stopped, the greatest idea popping up in his head, and gasped, " _WE CAN SHARE A BED_!" Kise squealed like the little girl he is, hugging the the phantom and rubbing their cheeks together. "Can you imagine it Kurokocchi?! I only ever see you during lunch and at practice, but if we live together then we can see other more often!"

Kuroko listened to his babbling, despite how annoying it got, and looked up at Kise and tilted his head, asking, "It wouldn't be any trouble for you, Kise-kun?"

The model responded by hugging him tighter, nuzzling his face into the sky-blue hair, "It's no trouble when it comes to you, Kurokocchi~"

Whilst Kise went on listing suggestions–mentioning somewhere about _bathing_ together–the other four were in their own little fantasies, but all thinking the same thing. " _Living with Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kuroko/Tetsuya..._ "

The red-head captain of the the basketball team rose from his seat, an almost threatening smile tugged on his lips. "You forget your place, Ryouta. What if Tetsuya wants to live with someone _else_?"

Shivers went down Kise's back and he hid behind his precious Kurokocchi, but stood his ground. "T-Then I won't lose! Even to y-you, Akashicchi-ssu!" Kuroko could almost see the deadly aura forming around Akashi. Suddenly, he was pulled out of Kise's grasp by a tanned arm that wove itself around his neck.

"Looks like you got another opponent, Kise." Aomine grinned, unaffected by the glares he received.

A shadow engulfed his entire form and looked up to see a very, _very_ tall figure had blocked out the sun. "Heehh," said the purple-haired giant, "If anyone should live with Kuro-chin, it's me~"

"You'd just trash up his house with all those food wrappers you hoard," Midorima said, pushing up his glasses. Not that he was interested or anything.

Murasakibara pouted, "I wouldn't..." He bent down to Kuroko's height, put a hand on his head, and started petting the soft locks. "Ne, ne, Kuro-chin. What if I bought a year supply of vanilla milkshakes, just for you~" Everyone could almost see the fire that lit in those big, ocean eyes of his.

Tensions rose in the rainbow haired group of friends until Kuroko broke the silence. "There is a way to solve this." Looking at Kuroko's naturally passive face, none of the Generation of Miracles could tell what the phantom sixth man had in store.

* * *

"Tetsu," Aomine felt a brow twitch. "We've all known each other for a year now. Do we really need to be interviewed?" he asked Kuroko who was sitting across the table in the school library, holding a clipboard for some reason Aomine couldn't explain.

Kuroko nodded. "It is a necessary procedure," was all he said. Aomine sighed, and slouched in his seat. Some things couldn't be beaten. "Then, please answer the following questions..."

* * *

"Would you consider yourself a clean or messy person?"

"I am a very, very, very, very, _very_ clean person-ssu! My clothes are always in their place, and very well organized! My bed is always fixed and if we a share a bed I promise I won't hog up all the space! But I can't promise what happens during the night because I do like the cuddle-ssu! Ne, Kurokocchi–are you the big spoon or the litt–"

"Kise-kun."

"... Yeah?"

"Please call in the next person on your way out."

* * *

"Are you willing to share food expenses?"

"Hai~ I can even cook for the both of us, whatever you want. Hmm... does Kuro-chin have a lot of pantry space? I know you don't eat as much as I do, but can I have a place to put all my candy? Sometimes my room gets too filled... One time I put a box of cookies on my desk, I looked away for one second, and when I looked back they gone forever~"

"That's because you probably already devoured it, Murasakibara-kun."

* * *

"How social would you say you are?"

"Very little. However due to my position as an heir, I am required to know important figures from different businesses."

"Are you close with your friends?"

"Hmm. Depends what you define as 'friends', Tetsuya."

Kuroko began writing down notes on his clipboard.

* * *

"Are you a respectable person towards society?"

"As long as no one gets on my bad side, they're a friend in my book."

"Interesting..."

"... Oi, Tetsu. What are you writing? ... Oi. Did I say the wrong thing? Hey! Show me what you're writing! Wait a second– _are you even writing anything_...? Huh? Where'd you go? Don't use your misdirection on me, you bastard! Get back here! TETSU!"

* * *

"How often do you use the internet?"

"All the time."

"..."

"How else am I to listen to Oha-Asa's horosco– _are you making fun of me_?!"

"Of course not. I will tell you a secret, though. You are my favorite out of all of the others."

"A-As if I did anythi-n-ng to impr–"

"Next question. How do you feel about sharing a bathroom? I like taking shared baths, how about Midorima-kun? Do you mind bathing with me?"

" _K-KURRROKOO_!"

* * *

"I have got some good news, and some bad news." Kuroko stacked the papers neatly onto the table, looking at the five basketball prodigies sitting across from him. "Which would you like to hear first?"

"The bad news I guess..." Kise said nervously, wondering if had said something wrong during his interview.

"The bad news is," Kuroko took in a breath. "Midorima-kun is pregnant."

"WHA–!"

"Congrats, Mido-chin~" Murasakibara clapped in non-expressive excitement.

Aomine snickered, "So is it a girl or a boy?"

Said boy blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up, you ganguro!"

" _HEY_!"

Akashi ignored this, and continued to stare at the shortest of the group. "And the good news?"

"You have all been chosen as my rooommates," Kuroko informed with his usual, deadpanned face. He put a finger at the corner of his lips, and looked up, as if in thought. "Though my room is rather small for all six of us. I suppose we could split up into different rooms, maybe two for each room..."

The green-head spoke, recovering from his blast. "Then we'd be housemates!"

Kuroko stood nonetheless, and bowed respectfully at the five teens. "Please take care of me from this day on."

* * *

"Kise! Help me with this box!" Aomine yelled, carrying the last of his things into the Kuroko residence.

However, his request was ignored. "Forget it! I'm thinking of a way to persuade Kurokocchi to be my roommate-ssu!" He received a kick in the head.

"As if Tetsu would want to share a room with you!" The tanned teen wiped off his sweat with the collar of his muscle shirt. "If Tetsu's gonna share a room with anyone, it's me. I am his light after all."

"Is that a challenge, Daiki?" Akashi asked, a sinister smile forming. He was the first of the Miracles to arrive at Kuroko's house that weekend, whom had left the five teens while he went out to do errands. Though, Akashi was, too, wondering how to persuade _his_ Tetsuya into being roommates. "If it is, I humbly accept."

Aomine stood firm, and smirked. "Great!"

"Nani, nani? A challenge?" Murasakibara chided, entering after rummaging in the kitchen. Midorima following behind him, pushing up his glasses.

"It's useless. In the end it's Kuroko's choice," said Midorima.

"Kurokocchi's out doing errands right?" Kise started. "Do you know what he's doing, Akashicchi?"

"Going to the post office, the market, and the library. He did not say, however, if it was in that order."

Aomine let out a yell of motivation, "YOSH! Then first one to find Tetsu gets to be his roommate for two months!"

Little did others know, when the unstoppable Generation of Miracles received a challenge...

... It meant _war_.

* * *

 **Oh, Kuroko. You little shit, you~ So I'll leave it up to you guys to choose who will find Kuroko first. Leave your votes (and suggestions!) in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Ah-HA! There you are, you little shit!" After chasing down the phantom sixth man around the _whole_ school, Aomine finally caught him by the collar and dragged him back to the library when Kuroko tried to sneak past him in the hallway. The little blue-haired teen remained expressionless as ever. "Let me see what you wrote!" Aomine demanded.

"You are mistaken, Aomine-kun." Kuroko then showed the taller blue-head the clipboard. "I merely drew pictures of everyone while I interviewed them."

Aomine took a good look at the paper, before cracking up. "Oi, who's this really squinty character?"

"That's Aomine-kun."

The laughter quickly ceased. "Well," he sighed, glancing at one character in particular. "I could be worse."

...

Murasakibara hummed while raiding Kuroko's kitchen, with permission, he might add.

A commotion could be heard in the other room, to which Midorima sighed. "Those idiots."

The purple-haired giant debated whether or not leave the kitchen and turned to raid the fridge next, but decided against it. A smile finding its way on Murasakibara's face. He then moved to walk out the kitchen and join the other Miracles, not before saying, "Mido-chin's having mood swings~"

Midorima could feel a headache coming on. "For the last time, I AM NOT PREGNANT!" He glared at the refrigerator door, then followed suit. Why would Kuroko place his drawings somewhere for all the world to see? And why was _he_ the one drawn with a big stomach?!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** You guys are so sweet. (*´ω`pq)

* * *

 **Generation of Roommates**

Chapter 2: For a Long Time

* * *

Aomine's chest heaved harder and harder as he continued running through the streets, bumping bystanders here and there. "Damn!" he cursed. The tanned teen looked through the window again, finding just ordinary people chatting and enjoying their food. "I was sure he would've been here." Aomine tsked. He had already checked the market and the library had kicked him out when, being the idiot he was, he yelled out Kuroko's name _loudly_. Not that he had a choice– he'd rather be dead than take one step closer to books with fancy words and other shit. His 'reading' interests lied elsewhere. Convincing himself that his shadow was nowhere to be found, he left Maji Burger, and decided to try the post office next. Another curse left his mouth. Just how hard was it to find a phantom?

* * *

Murasakibara hummed in thought. "If I were a Kuro-chin, where would I be?" It could come to no surprise, for anyone who knew the six-foot-ten center of Teiko, that the first place he would check was the market. Some shoppers had to shush their children for pointing at the "giant-san."

He looked through the aisles, and could not find any trace of little Kuro-chin anywhere in the store. Murasakibara pouted. By the time he got the library or the post office, one of the others had probably already found Kuroko. The purple-haired teen could feel a bit of anger twist inside him. He was never a fan of losing. Coming down the candy aisle, Murasakibara picked up a pack of a 'limited time only' vanilla candies. "Maybe I can just bribe Kuro-chin and still be his roommate," he pondered. Nodding to himself, he headed to the cashier to pay for the vanilla candies. Along with two boxes of Maibo, seven varieties of chips, three trays of cookies, and some chocolate bars.

Consider it a housewarming present– Murasakibara Atsushi edition.

* * *

Things weren't looking so good on Akashi's side of the story either. He, the absolute Akashi, cannot find his very own teammate and precious pet. He had checked each place of which Kuroko mentioned, and found no sign of the sixth man anywhere. As he looked, he noticed some the others had also looked for Kuroko in the same place, at the same time he did. Akashi frowned slightly at the memory when he searched the library. He unfortunately had witnessed Aomine's screeching, along with security pulling out his aggressive teammate.

The captain sighed. He wonders about Daiki sometimes.

Akashi finds himself in a predicament. Not only can he not locate Tetsuya, but the bet was agreed on the terms of no contact with Kuroko whatsoever.

" _YOSH! Then first one to find Tetsu gets to be his roommate for two months!_ " _Aomine grinned, as he added,_ " _And to make things interesting, no calling his cell at all times! It's only fair that the person who can actually_ find _Tetsu deserves to be his roommate first!"_

The red-head pinched at the bridge of his nose. At this time, Akashi really wished he hadn't taught Kuroko how to use his lack of presence.

* * *

Okay, so maybe he did care about the competition.

Maybe he did want to be Kuroko's first roommate.

And _maybe_ he wouldn't mind b-b-bathing with Kuroko.

…

"I take it back."

Or maybe he didn't.

"Yes, I did."

Maybe he was in denial. Maybe he really, really, really, really, does want to share a room with the phantom. Maybe he could try and become closer with Kuroko. Maybe Kuroko can even call him by his name, his _first_ name. Maybe he can treat Kuroko better than that ganguro ever would. Maybe he can convince Kuroko to come to the same high school. Maybe they can still play basketball together. _Maybe he'll finally understand Kuroko's basketball_. Maybe he could stop his tsundere ways, just for Kuroko. And then maybe, just maybe, Kuroko and him could become more than friends or perhaps even _lovers_ –

"I SAID I TAKE IT BACK!"

"… Sir? Will you, uh, will you be purchasing that?"

Midorima looked at the employee, then at the book in his hand. _Dating for Dumbies._

The greenet's felt his face start to heat up and turn a shade of scarlet completely. He shoved the book at the assistant librarian's chest rather rudely, and ran out the library as red as a tomato.

The employee stood, unsure what to do, and watched as the weirdo made his retreat out the building. The assistant librarian let out a sigh. That was the second disruption that had happened. What was wrong with teenagers nowadays?

* * *

Kise walked around aimlessly. The sun was setting soon, and he had yet to find Kuroko. He checked every place he should've, and could've, been. At this point, he had almost given up. Even if it was agreed that everyone would get to spend two months as Kuroko's roommate, Kise can't help but feel jealous. It was almost as if he was in non-stop competitions. Ever since he became a regular, he realized that he had even more competition– the Generation of Miracles, his own teammates.

Kuroko may have been his mentor, but Akashi was his. Kuroko may have been his tutor for algebra, but Midorima was his. Kuroko may have given him all sorts of sweets, but all passed down from Murasakibara. Kuroko may have said he was a shadow, _but Aomine was his light_.

As of his skill; copying? He scoffed at the word. _More like second best_ , Kise thought, bittersweet. _I wonder why I'm thinking about this all of a sudden… is because of the roommate competition or, something else?_ Now here he was–lost and alone–sitting on a park bench close to Kuroko's house, all the children leaving the playgrounds to return to their homes. He supposed he should head home too, with or without Kuroko. Another sigh found its way out his lips. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be…"

"What wasn't meant to be, Kise-kun?"

Kise jumped, and looked to his right. Kuroko appearing out of thin air as usual, though Kise is sure he'll never get used to it. "You scared me, Kurokocchi!" He tried to laugh off his previous lamenting. There's always a tomorrow, the blond reminded himself. "So, what are doing at the park this late?" Kise smiled, although fake.

Kuroko's keen eye caught this, but decided not push the subject. "After I was finished with my errands, I came to the park." He looked from Kise to the empty swing sets. "Our neighbor's children like to play here, and they asked if I could join them."

Kise tired to imagine the scene. _So cute!_ "Kurokocchi must really like children, ne?"

He nodded.

The two basked in the silence, until Kise stood from the bench and suggested they head back. It remained quiet the walk back, and soon Kuroko's house was in sight. That's when the bluenet decided to speak.

"Kise-kun shouldn't belittle himself."

The comment caught Kise off guard. "Eh?"

"I've always respected Kise-kun," Kuroko started. "Your skill is something you shouldn't take for granted. I think you make it unique, because you're the only one who could perform such a skill. I wish I had that kind of gift." Kise swore he saw Kuroko pout. "Be greatful for what you have, Kise-kun. It will take you far, and show you sights you've never seen before. And if you don't believe me, I will be there to knock some sense into you."

Kise stared at the phantom sixth man as he spoke each word, a look of surprise on his face. _Unique..?_

"B-But, how did you know..?"

"It's not very nice to show the people you care about a smile to hide what you're really feeling." Kuroko met Kise's golden-orbed eyes, and gave the blond warm smile. "Be sincere."

They had finally reached the house, and before Kuroko could open the outside gate, his back was pulled against a well muscled torso hidden under its clothing. Kuroko opened his mouth to ask the taller teen, but stopped when he felt the arms across his chest held him tighter and heard a faint, but clear, "Thank you, Kurokocchi."

The only reply Kise received, was a small hand that placed itself in his.

* * *

"Yay-ssu! I get to be Kurokocchi's first roommate!"

"I call for a rematch!" Aomine yelled over the kitchen table.

Midorima sighed. At least his dinners will be livelier than usual. "You're the one who made the bet, _Ahomine_." The point guard subconsciously picked at his food. "Accept your fate."

"Where's Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked, already on his fifth bowl of rice.

Akashi wiped his mouth with a napkin, his meal finished. "I believe he's taking a shower."

As if on cue, Kuroko called out from upstairs. " _Excuse me; can someone bring me a towel?_ "

A commotion could be heard from the outside the bathroom door, and what sounded like multiple steps coming up the stairs. "Maybe they ate something bad," Kuroko said thoughtfully, glancing at the toilet beside him.

* * *

 **There you have it! Kise was the winning vote, and now all the KiKuro fans can live happily. I was actually surprised most you guys voted for Kise, but when I read your reasons, I _completely_ agreed. I've always felt that Kise was the kind of person who would always compare himself to the other GenMira's, as if he was in a constant competition for acceptance. Personally, I ship all the GoM equally with Kuroko but I do have a soft spot for Kikuro! I think Kuroko has always cared for Kise's welfare, and never had to wait to ask Kise if something was wrong– he just _knew_** **.**

 **Don't forget! Now that everything is basically set, I will now be accepting requests for any Kuroko ships! Leave a review or PM me! (Unless a ship is being neglected, then I'd write it to keep things even). This chapter is a bit shorter, just because I mainly wanted to focus on who found Kuroko first. It's so hard to write over 2,000 words! (－‸－) But I promise I will try! Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 _ **By the way.**_ **That whole thing about "Midorima being pregnant" was because I thought it'd be funny if Kuroko played doctor and gave a fake diagnosis due to Midorima's tsundere disease. Ha, funny me.**

* * *

 **Omake**

In the end, Kise had to bring in his own bed (much to his disappointment). While Kise was about to finish unpacking all his belongs, with Kuroko's help, the little shadow began to feel sleepy to which the model relieved him of his help.

Kise turned off the light and settled in his bed. "Oyasumi, Kurokocchi~" A little 'oysu' was heard in reply, a dorky smile formed his lips that wasn't gonna leave anytime soon. But before sleep came upon him, Kise had to ask, "Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko blinked owlishly in the darkness. "Hai..."

"I'm glad that I met you."

"I feel the same way, Kise-kun." After hearing that, Kise grinned with content and soon fell asleep– his dreams soon filled with little Kurokocchi's.

Kuroko smiled softly at Kise's words, although unseen by Kise, and followed suit into the dream world. _I'm glad I met everyone, as well, Kise-kun._


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Just to be clear, this story is intended to have GoM/Kuroko as the only main pairing. I'm sorry! I wanted to write this story with different ships for every chapter, but I got requests for main pairings instead. So I used those requests to make today's chapter from the most popular vote. Sorry for the confusion!

 _For Kuroko-SenPaille, Animaddict, and silver woman_ : Your request has been heard!

* * *

 **Generation of Roommates**

Chapter 3: Don't Ever Change

* * *

Kuroko let out a tiny yawn that could compare to a kitten's. For some reason he woke up earlier than his usual time. He glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside; in bright red numbers it read a quarter to four in the morning. The phantom resisted the urge to groan aloud, but was cautious of the sleep-talking model–otherwise known as his roommate, Kise Ryouta. Quietly, he got out of bed and slipped outside his room without disturbance, and proceeded downstairs to quench his thirst.

A wave of confusion spread in Kuroko when he approached the kitchen, a suspicious light shining from its direction. Had someone left the light on perhaps? With soft steps, the sixth man peaked behind the wall carefully with increasing worry. However, it left as quickly as it came when he realized who the late night guest was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Akashi-kun."

The red-head looked up from a book he had found among Kuroko's collection of many. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko quietly stepped in the kitchen, and made his way to the refrigerator. After searching for the carton of milk, he closed the fridge door, and moved to get himself a glass. "What's Akashi-kun doing up so early in the morning?" asked Kuroko.

Akashi stared as Kuroko poured the white liquid into the cup, then simply replied, "I was not sleeping very well."

"Was the room not to your liking?" Akashi was given the master bedroom, as it only seemed right to do so, along with Murasakibara; Aomine and Midorima had taken up what used to be a guest room; and Kise residing in Kuroko's room until his two months were over, and the next Miracle would take his place.

"Atsushi snores are not to be taken lightly."

"Hm," Kuroko hummed before taking small gulps of his milk.

The captain of Teiko basketball team set down the book he was reading, marked his place, and closed the book with a light 'thud'. He crossed his arms in a authoritative way, his face impassive and eyes sharp as a knife. "How about Ryouta," Akashi started. "Is he an exceptional roommate?"

Kuroko finished the last of his drink, and stared down at the empty glass. "He is exceptional," Kuroko agreed. "Kise-kun has a habit of taking in his sleep however." He set the cup down in the sink and turned around, only to be met with unmatched eyes of gold and ruby.

"Will he always be that way, Tetsuya? Will we always be exceptional in your eyes?" Akashi's face was only a few inches between the sixth man almost to Kuroko's disliking, though it didn't show. He would've moved if not for the arms trapping him against the kitchen counter.

Kuroko's face remained deadpanned at the closeness. "Kise-kun is Kise-kun. And Akashi-kun is Akashi-kun."

There was a moment of complete silence between the two, until Akashi freed Kuroko from his confinement. The sky-blue haired stared on, feeling fingertips caress his cheek with a feather-like touch.

His hand moved from his cheek to brush the pads of his fingers under in chin, tipping it up slightly. "You've summoned something you've yet to comprehend. But you will learn." The red-head's thumb came across Kuroko's upper lip, wiping away the trail of milk left behind. "Not all competitions are in basketball, Tetsuya," was the last thing he said before licking the milk from the tip of his finger.

* * *

Kuroko remained sitting as other students began to pack their things at the sound of the bell–solemnly looking out the window. He wonders about Akashi's comment from this morning. What was there to learn? What has he yet to comprehend? What did Akashi mean by 'summoned'? The shadow wished his captain wouldn't be so mysterious.

"Akashi is will not approve of you skipping practice, Kuroko." Midorima made himself known as he entered the library. A book he planned to return before heading to the gym, in his hand. His comment went on deaf ears as Kuroko remained silent.

The phantom's gaze still locked onto the outside world beyond the window. Abruptly, he asked the tsundere, "What other competitions are there?"

Midorima noticed the small teen's usual mood, but replied anyways. "I assume your question isn't about basketball." When he received no response, he continued, "Life offers many competitions aside from sports. Acceptance, approval, survival," he debated on using the 'l' word. "The list goes on."

Kuroko was at a lost. He knew all this, so what's there to learn? He chewed his lip, and averted his gaze from the window. What did he summon..? Inwardly sighing, the sixth man decided to put this subject on hold. He gathered his school bag and stood from his seat, pushing the chair under the table when he stood. Walking towards the exit, Kuroko stood in the door way, and gave Midorima a sideways glance. "Midorima-kun is a good friend," he complimented before leaving the library completely.

The vice-captain could only watched as Kuroko left, and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Midorima pushed up his glasses. _Akashi_ , he instantly thought. The red-head was known for stirring things up in innocent little Kuroko. The greenet's eyes narrowed at the idea. _What are you up to?_

* * *

 _Knock knock_

"Enter."

Kuroko peaked inside the room. "Akashi-kun."

Said boy didn't look up from his beloved game of shogi without an opponent. Not that anyone could stand a chance against the emperor.

"Pardon my intrusion," mumbled Kuroko. He closed the door behind him, making his way to sit across from Akashi with legs tucked in. The red-head had propped up one leg, the other crossed under him. For a while, Kuroko just stared– observing Akashi's every move, piece by piece. Time passed until only a few pieces were left on the board.

Akashi remained unfazed by the other's presence, his focus on the game in front of him. "What is it, Tetsuya."

"I have yet to understand your comment."

The red-head let out a hum. "I thought you wouldn't," he commented without much thought.

"I would still like to," Kuroko persisted.

Akashi raised a brow at the bluenet's stubbornness. The captain always found that most entertaining in his Tetsuya. He paused his game, then and there, and straighten his posture. "Which part?"

"Everything."

The taller of the two grinned. "Let's see," he began.

"'Will we always be exceptional in your eyes?' There'll come a day when you will no longer see as us in the same way, as we see you.

"'You've summoned something you've yet to comprehend.' A rather bold move you to have us all in one household.

"'Not all competitions are in basketball.'" Akashi stopped, heterochromatic eyes growing more and more intimidating with each word he spoke. "Then where are they if not in sports?"

Kuroko didn't answer.

The red-head returned to his game, moving another piece. "Five people competing for the same prize," he explained, "but only one will become the winner." Akashi gracefully placed down the final piece. "Checkmate."

"I decided to live with you and the others because we are all friends. I respect you all equally," Kuroko stated. "That will never change."

Akashi locked eyes with shadow, their impassive expressions almost identical. Pushing his game aside, Akashi came closer to Kuroko and affectionately cupped his right cheek. The gesture surprised the sixth man and made him sit still as stone, brilliant blue eyes searching in Akashi's.

"You will never change," he agreed, although in different context. "If you continue down this path, it's not guaranteed that we will follow." To demonstrate, Akashi leaned closer and placed a kiss on the blunet's left cheek.

Kuroko's face remained deadpanned, a faint blush rising on his face at the affection. He moved to put space between him and his captain, but found himself held in place. The phantom covered his mouth his free hand. "Akashi-kun..."

"I am absolute, Tetsuya." Colors of blue, red, and gold clashed in a heated stare. Akashi's demeanor changing from affectionate to cold in an instant. The red-head towered over him, his position clear. "I may have let Ryouta have you now," Akashi seethed, "but you will do well to remember, Tetsuya. I don't intend to let anyone take you from me–

" _Anyone_."

Kuroko stood outside of Akashi's door for a good few minutes after the 'talk', unsure of his now bigger situation. He walked back down the hall with thoughts astray. _Akashi-kun should've told me sooner._ He subconsciously placed his hand on the spot he was kissed. Kuroko reminded himself to teach the red-head the meaning of personal space one day. How else would Akashi make new friends like he wanted?

* * *

"Kuro-chin, you need to eat more~" Murasakibara suggested, pushing another bowl of rice to the tiny teen.

Kuroko ignored the extra serving, and bowed his head apologetically. "No thank you, Murasakibara-kun. I am already full."

Aomine took the bowl in his place. "You know," he spoke with mouth filled, "You'll never grow if you don't eat more."

"But I have reached my limit."

Akashi decided to approach the subject as well. "Daiki has a point," he said. "As a player, you need more carbohydrates in order to withstand practice." Using his chopsticks, Akashi picked up a good chunk of noodles. He brought the food to the front of his mouth. "Open," he commanded.

Kuroko shared a glance at Akashi then the noodles. He never liked being treated like child. "My body will not allow me consume anymore food," he tried. "But thank you for th–"

" _Tetsuya_."

The sixth man sighed in defeat, and opened his mouth slightly. The were noodles placed into his mouth, and he chewed ever so slowly as his stomach rejected the extra portion. Kuroko swallowed quietly, and gave a tiny pout to Akashi.

Akashi paid no heed to Kuroko's complaint, finding it rather cute at his disobedience. He took his napkin and wiped away any traces of food left behind on the phantom's cheeks. Now Kuroko felt _really_ babied. "I can get it myself, Akashi-kun." He stressed as one of his eyes closed due to the intensive wiping.

"Don't resist."

The other Miracles could do nothing but watch. It was almost as if it was a relationship between mother and child. Of course, they'd never say that out loud unless they want a pair of scissors at the nape of their necks.

This got a certain blond into the mix. "I want to feed Kurokocchi too-ssu!" Kise clumsily grabbed another chunk of food to feed the phantom. "Eat this, Kurokocchi! Say _ahn_ ~!"

"Please do me a favor and shove that down your throat, Kise-kun."

" _Hido!_ "

* * *

 **Akashi is a complicated fellow isn't he.**

 **Who's next for some Kuroko lovin'? Leave your vote in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** School sucks. Essays sucks. I'm a day late. Have some fluff.

 _For ben4kevin, J.K. Kelly, Kuroko-SenPaille, BMK, and Catalina Luna Moon_ : Your request has been heard! Two for the price of none!

* * *

 **Generation of Roommates**

Chapter 4: On Summer Days

* * *

Mornings were always interesting in the Kuroko household, now home to six basketball prodigies of Teiko. Murasakibara would prepare breakfast for everyone after realizing he had already ate before them, and felt ready for another round. Akashi would take the liberty to make his own tea whilst reading more books his current residence had to offer. Aomine, already getting upset too early in the morning, would yell at Kise for taking up all the hot water. Then Kise–in his defense–would start yelling back, babbling something about models deserving more shower time in order to look their best. Midorima would sigh at their antics and duck when a bar of soap was thrown at the blond. But for some reason, the green-haired shooting guard felt that something felt rather off on that hot summer morning.

Where was Kuroko?

Midorima clicked his tongue. He really hoped he won't have to participate in another Kuroko scavenger hunt. Taking it upon himself to snoop around for the phantom sixth man, he left his spot at the dining table and excuse himself. After walking up the stairs, Midorima thought of the possibilities. _What if he was just changing his clothes? Or what if Kuroko tried to pull that 'forgot my towel' stunt again?_ Jumbled in his thoughts, the greenet unconsciously barged into the room. When a feeling of a doorknob in his hand registered in his mind, Midorima started to spit out incoherent words. "K-K-Kur-ro for-g-vve th-e in-in-ntru– _intrusion!_ "

Oddly, he received no reply. Only a sound of light panting filled the room. Midorima raised a brow. "Kuroko?" Deeming it safe to fully enter the room, he approached the light blue-haired boy's bed. A bundle of blankets were the only thing visible on the bed.

"M-Midorima... -kun.."

Now suspicious, Midorima pulled down the blankets to find the usually pale shadow, blushed red from his soft cheeks down to his collarbone. Kuroko could hardly open his eyes. The green-haired teen instantly caught on to the situation.

Midorima sighed at the sight, gently putting a hand on Kuroko's heated forehead. "This is why you don't take showers at night."

A tiny laugh was emitted, but was harshly followed by coughing. "I like to be clean so my bed will be clean," Kuroko sniffled.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes, it does."

Midorima couldn't help the tiny smirk that formed on his face. _Even with fever he's still stubborn_.

* * *

"Kise, pay attention to what your doing!" Midorima was about ready to kill the blond.

Cue the crocodile tears. "I am, Midorimacchi!" he wailed, his hands occupied with a tray of soup for their patient. "I only spilled a little!"

"Kise-chin, your tears will ruin Kuro-chin's food," Murasakibara drawled, watching as Kise's salty tears drip into the bowl.

"I'm sorry!"

Once Kise brought up the tray of hot soup (most of it) into their room, Akashi and Aomine had been sitting beside the feverish sixth man. Midorima had notified everyone of Kuroko's condition, whom they had just realized the absence of while Midorima was with Kuroko. He had already been given medicine to die down the fever.

It was clear to the Generation of Miracles how hard it was for Kuroko to remain sitting up because of his condition. When he tried to refuse against it, Aomine promised to a vanilla shake if he did. Kuroko, obviously, had accepted the offer.

Murasakibara took it upon himself to feed the sickly Kuroko. He scooped up a spoonful of the hot soup, blew on it for safety, and lifted the spoon to Kuroko's lips. "Here comes the train~" Kuroko felt too dizzy to glare at the purple giant, but accepted the request and opened his mouth willingly. When the 'choo-choo' sounds came, Kuroko was tempted not swallow the offering.

After a few more sips, Kuroko claimed he was full despite only have five spoonfuls. Soon the medicine began to take its effect and Kuroko drowsily looked up at Akashi, whom had been petting his hair the whole time. "Can I lay down now, Akashi-kun..?" The red-head's eyes softened at the question, and watched as the little phantom wiped at his eyes with a closed fist. Who was he to deny a request like that?

Akashi's fingertips brushed at the light blunet's tired eyelids. "Of course, Tetsuya." Giving Kuroko a light kiss on the forehead, the captain walked out the room as the others gave Kuroko their own way comfort and made their way out of the room as well. Midorima had been the last out the room since he had to reapply another cooling pad to the sixth man's sweaty forehead. After triple checking whether he refilled Kuroko's glass of water or not, Midorima tucked him in and moved to leave to room but was stopped when something tugged at the end of his shirt. "Kuro–"

The fever induced boy gripped the shirt tighter, his vision blurred from the tears in his eyes. "Don't leave," he barely whispered. "D-Don't leave, _Okaa-san_..."

Midorima found himself genuinely smiling at the sight. He sat at Kuroko's side and started to caress his flushed cheeks. A part of him feeling saddened that he wasn't being the one Kuroko had called for. "We won't leave you, Kuroko," Midorima assured him. He subconsciously bit his lip when he said 'we' to convey his own feelings. "It'd be troublesome to have a member sick during our games."

Kuroko's glazed eyes looked up at him, and smiled weakly. "Thank you, Midorima-kun..."

The greenet's eyes widened at the sound of his name. He looked at Kuroko as if to confirm what he had heard only to find the little phantom had finally submitted himself to sleep. Midorima sighed in defeat, and suddenly felt a whirl of confidence in himself. He hesitantly closed in on Kuroko, and placed an innocent peck to the corner of the sky-blue haired soft lips. He, too, found himself trying to blink his eyes awake, and eventually gave in to the need for rest– his body acting on instinct, and laid itself beside Kuroko.

Unbeknownst to the vice-captain and phantom sixth man, the rest of the Miracles were fuming from the other side of the door where they witnessed the actions of the affectionate tsundere.

A bag of chips were crushed. "Mido-chin is getting ahead of himself."

"Another member forgetting his place." A sharp sound of snipping was heard.

A tsk. "Looks like I gotta teach that tsundere a thing or two."

Tears and biting the corner of a napkin followed. " _KUROKOCCHI!_ "

* * *

A few week passed since Kuroko recovered from his summer fever, unfortunately reminded the six teens of how their summer was soon coming to an end. Aomine and Kuroko were at the neighborhood park, indulging themselves to some basketball practice in the courts. They had been playing since morning, and now the blazing afternoon sun was beating down on the two players.

"Damn it's hot," Aomine cursed. He and Kuroko had to stop playing due the burning sun that almost caused the shadow to have a heat stroke. They managed to find a shaded area in the park which only helped by a fraction. Every girl that passed by them would ogle Aomine's shirtless self in all his glory. "Aren't you hot, Tetsu?"

Kuroko was sweating like no tomorrow, although it became transparent when connected with his pale skin. "Yes," he replied. "Maybe we should return to the house. There is air conditioning."

"Yeah, I guess." Aomine didn't really want to head back. Ever since everyone moved in with Kuroko they've all been over him, leaving Aomine with no time whatsoever to spend with him. He was _his_ shadow for crying out loud! After grumbled to himself, he realized his throat had become dry. He could kill for some Pocari right now.

That's when it hit him.

Roughly, Aomine turned to Kuroko and grabbed his shoulders with eyes practically shining. "Let's go to the pool!"

Kuroko was unresponsive to the idea, but commented, "There is a public pool that is walking distance from our home."

The taller tanned teen punched up at the air in victory. "Yosh! Let's go get our things!" He grabbed Kuroko's forearm and raced back to the house. Finally! _A date with Tetsu_ , Aomine thought excitedly, _and those other basketball junkies won't be there!_

* * *

He jinxed it. Definitely jinxed it.

"So this is a public pool. This is a puddle compared to the one at the manor."

"That's because Aka-chin has lots of money."

"Wow! It's like the whole neighborhood is here! Are you not gonna swim, Midorimacchi?"

"I'm not on the swim team."

"You don't need to be on the swim team to have a good time, Midorima-kun."

"Mido-chin is just saying that because he can't swim~"

Aomine felt his left eye start to twitch. Why, WHY are they all here?!

Oh right. _Tetsu._ He had told him, _specifically_ , " _Do NOT tell the others where we're going_ ". And what does that little bastard do?

 _Aomine and Kuroko were making sure they had everything they needed for their day out, and were almost out the door without be questioned until an annoying brat decided to but in._

 _"Eh? Where are you guys going?" Kise asked curiously when he heard the front door open._

 _Kuroko answered, but was cautious of what to say. "We are going to go swimming." Aomine's jaw dropped all the way down to the floor while Kise's golden eyes sparkled._

 _"Really?! Wait for me, I'll go get dressed-ssu!"_

 _His yell could be heard from all ranges of the house, and soon, everyone had invited themselves._

 _Aomine recovered from his shock and scowled at his once trustworthy friend. "Tetsu! What did I_ just _tell you! I told you not to the tell them where we're going!"_

 _"I didn't," the little teen said a matter-of-factly. "I told them what we're doing, instead of_ where _we're going." Kuroko gave him a little shit smile that he could never in his life resist._

The memory made his pinch the bridge of his nose. Why did his partner have to be a smart mouth?

"There is a open spot," Midorima pointed to the shaded area which had yet to be occupied. "We can settle our things there." The group made their way the spot and prepared to dive into the pool.

"May someone put sunblock on my back?" Kuroko asked the rainbow haired group, holding the innocent bottle. Before any of them could fight for the position, Murasakibara was able to steal the bottle from the light blue-head's hands to help apply the lotion on the smaller's back.

The purple giant closed the bottle and gave it back to Kuroko. "Finished~"

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun."

Akashi went in to mother mode and stopped Kuroko, who was holding his favorite floatie, when he saw the shortest of the group begin to walk towards the pool. "Come back every hour to reapply your sunblock, Tetsuya." Each of the Miracles knew how badly the sixth man burned under the heat, rather than tanned. Kuroko nodded at the order.

Aomine, who had had enough of the Kuroko-hogging, dragged Kuroko to the pool grumpily. "Come on, Tetsu. Let's get in the water."

"Okay, Aomine-kun."

The blond model, who had been instantly recognized and dragged away by some fans, saw his friends making their way and went to catch up. "Wait for me guys!"

* * *

Aomine had to admit, in the end, it was even more fun when the whole group was together. He and Kise tried to have a contest of who could hold their breath under water the longest. Obviously he won. Kuroko had let Midorima use his tube when he saw the green-head start to panic after not being able to touch the floor after the six foot line (much to Kuroko's jealousy). Murasakibara ended up getting a cramp for trying to go into the water after eating tons of chocolates. And Akashi simply sat under the shade, reading another novel.

Sunset came and the pool started become emptier and emptier, until the six friends were almost the last one's left. Kuroko had wanted to stay longer, simply floating on his tube and letting the constricted waves of the public pool guide him around. Aomine suddenly latched on as well, almost frightening Kuroko out of his spot. Almost.

"Did you have fun today, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked the naturally tanned teen.

The ace player showed him a contagious smile. "Yeah," he said.

Kuroko gave a small, tired smile in return. "That's good."

Aomine stopped kicking around the water and just laid his face against the side of the floatie. His face was twisted with thought. "It feels like I'm growing further and further away from you, Tetsu..."

"How so?"

"Before, I was your closest friend." Aomine scowled. "But not it seems like everyone is taking you away. Kise looks up to you and Akashi looks after you... What about me?"

It was quiet between the two, only the soft splashing of water could be heard in the silence. "Aomine-kun is my light."

The taller laughed. _It's just a metaphor_.

"It's not just a metaphor."

 _He reads minds now?!_

"Aomine-kun is different from me," Kuroko said. "You're an outstanding player, and you excel in all places in which I fail. And I admire that about you." Suddenly, Aomine felt a little bit of water splash at his face and noticed it came from his shadow. "I look up to Aomine-kun, always."

He never felt more grateful to be tan in his whole life. It made it easier to hide his blushing. "Even when I act like a real jerk?" he couldn't help but ask.

Kuroko brought his head gently down onto Aomine's, their foreheads touching. "Yes."

"Even when I'll fail algebra?"

"Yes."

"Even when I can't always find you?"

"Yes."

"Even when I talk about big boobs?"

The sixth man was not amused.

* * *

After an eventful day, the six walked back home. Kuroko fast asleep on Aomine's back as he carried him the whole way there. The bruise on his forehead clearly visible from Kuroko's deadly headbutt. Aomine had to sigh to that. Come on, what guy doesn't like big boobs?

* * *

 **Yay~ MidoKuro and AoKuro votes tied so I put them in the same chapter. I hope I was pretty equal on the two... I'm tired. Next up is finally MuraKuro! Any suggestions? Leave your ideas in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'M SO SORRY! It's been more than a week since I last updated, _but_ there's a ** _valuable_** reason for doing so! Sooo many things in school were happening and I didn't have much time to get to this chapter. If I wrote my essay and a chapter at the same time, I'm pretty sure somewhere in my essay I would've said something about the GoM being all lovey-dovey with Kuroko. Wonder what my grade would've been then, haha...

Not to mention those bunch of new animes that came out last week for Fall! I was really excited for Noragami Aragato and Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou, and I was _especially_ excited for Dance with Devils ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧ (excuse my love for reverse harems). What about you guys, anything new shows you're watching?

Nonetheless, thank you for waiting AND for the reviews and suggestions! Your request has been heard! Special thanks to J.K. Kelly for your motivational words, I am eternally grateful. (︶ω︶)

* * *

 **Generation of Roommates**

Chapter 5: Today is What?

* * *

Murasakibara awoke from his afternoon nap, seeing as there wasn't much to do anyway, and dragged his feet as he walked down the stairs. A loud yawn resonated from the purple giant as he reached the living room. He was greeted with the sight of Aomine, Kise, and Midorima circled around the coffee table playing Old Maid and somehow convinced Akashi to play as well. It was rather heroic of the trio going against the emperor, and continued to play even after each of them lost five rounds.

Wiping away some drool that dribbled down at the corner of his mouth, Murasakibara went to the kitchen to grab a couple hundred snacks from the pantry. When he opened the door, however, he found it completely empty. The memory of yesterday's hardcore practice, thanks to the red-head captain of Teiko, came into mind along with the memory of his binge to relieve his soreness. The purple haired too-tall-to-be-a-teen sulked at the disappointing sight, and slammed the pantry door in frustration. Murasakibara pouted, he didn't even have any money left to buy more sweets.

"Please be careful with the pantry, Murasakibara-kun." The voice came from the ever invisible Kuroko, sitting at the kitchen table with a cook book in his hand.

Murasakibara spared the phantom a glance, and went to sit beside Kuroko. "Kuro-chin, what are you looking at?" he asked trying to cool down his previous anger.

The blunett showed the current page he was at to the teen beside him. "I am trying to find recipes for a vanilla cake," he informed. "Although it seems easier said than done."

"Heeh, why the sudden interest in sweets?"

"I am feeling spontaneous."

It was hard to trust his words when Kuroko expressed his "spontaneous feeling" with a stoic face. Murasakibara shrugged it off, his mood lightening as he talked with Kuroko. "Can I help?"

The sky-blue haired boy shook his head apologetically. "This is something I would like to do on my own. Unfortunately, I am missing a couple of ingredients."

"Which ones~?"

Murasakibara leaned closer to Kuroko, his head almost over his slender shoulder. Kuroko then pointed to the list of supplies, and let his finger point from top to bottom. The giant blinked his drooped eyes twice at the movement.

"Kuro-chin..."

"Yes?"

"That's everything on the list."

"Yes."

Sometimes Murasakibara considered to just let his ginormous hand crush Kuroko, finding it impossible to be irritating and so damn cute all at once. Sometimes.

* * *

"Please remember that we are only here for needed ingredients, Murasakibara-kun."

The purple haired giant nodded. "Got it~"

Kuroko nodded in approval, then looked at his grocery list. "Let's see," he pointed to the first ingredients, "the first thing we need is white sugar."

Murasakibara pointed to the aisle he remembered very well to be where the sugar was located. Kuroko followed his point of view, and walked towards the direction. He didn't make it however, as he was lifted off the ground by some miracle (pun not intended) and was put into shopping cart. "Ah."

Kuroko stared up at Murasakibara, annoyed. "Murasakibara-kun, please don't do things without my consent."

The giant payed no heed, distracted with the sight of the phantom cutely pouting at him as he sat gym-style in the cart. Murasakibara gave a blissful smile at Kuroko. "Kuro-chin's like a little kid~"

Kuroko huffed. "The white sugar," he pushed, trying to finish the task at hand.

"Hai~"

* * *

Once they got everything, and Kuroko was released from his containment, they returned home with grocery bags in hand. Or at least Murasakibara was holding something. Kuroko had protested, but the Teiko center had persisted. They arrived at house with only Akashi and Midorima present, as they've informed Kise and Aomine had gone out the courts.

Murasakibara set the bags down on the kitchen table as Kuroko went straight for the cook book. The purple-head looked down at the smaller teen, "Are you sure you don't want me to help, Kuro-chin?"

The light blue-head nodded. "I think I can figure out the basics."

"Has Kuro-chin ever baked before?"

"Never."

Murasakibara had to control his hand from crushing the table. He prayed that Kuroko's creation will be successful in looks if not by taste. "Then," the giant stressed, "what should I do?"

"You can be my motivational support," Kuroko smiled, contrasting with his deadpanned eyes.

The giant sighed, "Roger~" Murasakibara sat down at the table and crossed his arm to lay his head down. He couldn't put his finger on it, but today felt really dull to him. He hummed in thought, but was interrupted when Kuroko called out to him. "What is it, Kuro-chin?"

"The directions require me to 'beat' the eggs," he read aloud. "But I do not condone to violence."

Murasakibara closed his eyes as he listened to his words. He felt cross between annoyance and Kuroko's undeniable cuteness. "That means to break the eggs, Kuro-chin~"

Kuroko stared at Murasakibara, then the book, and said, "I see." Taking two eggs, he gentle cracked the shells and let the eggs pour into the bowl. Following that, he combined the mix of sugar and butter with flour and baking powder, adding milk to make the batter smooth. As he preheated the oven, he curiously tasted the batter before he decided to pour the mix into the pan. Kuroko scooped up a sample with his finger, the taste unfamiliar to him. "Hm."

The purple haired giant watched his whole process, and tilted his head at Kuroko's confused hum. "Nani, nani?"

Kuroko looked at the remaining batter on his finger. "It is not what I expected it to be," he lamented impassively.

Murasakibara stood from his seat and made his way to the little blue-head. Bravely, he grasped Kuroko's wrist and brought the finger to his lips, licking up the rest of the sample. Kuroko, surprised, recoiled his finger quickly and hugged his wrist to his chest. His pale face painted with a faint red blush across his cheeks. "What do you think your do–"

He was interrupted by Murasakibara's whine. "Kuro-chin! What did you do? Why does it taste like cement?" The taste almost caused the giant to cry.

Trying not be offended with his analogy, Kuroko explained, "I am also confused." He picked up the cook book and showed Murasakibara the instructions. "I have followed each step correctly."

As Murasakibara read through the list several times, he finally realized the problem. "Kuro-chin..."

"Yes?"

"Where's the vanilla?"

"..."

"It can't be vanilla cake if you don't add the vanilla, Kuro-chin."

"..."

"Kuro-chin."

"Yes?"

"You can't drink the vanilla."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But if I tried..."

"Hmm~ Should I tell Aka-chin then?"

Kuroko sighed, and placed the hidden vanilla extract into Murasakibara's open palm. The sixth man pouted. He'll try it another day, he supposed.

* * *

Murasakibara awoke the second time that day. He had fallen asleep in the living room after shaming Kuroko for hiding the extract and had finally placed the mix into the heated oven. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering what was causing him to become so sleepy. Then he scowled, remembering the morning. He blames his lack of sweets the whole day. Though, he couldn't find it in his heart to crush Kuroko when he scolded him for almost opening an unpaid box of cookies at the store. Murasakibara couldn't help it, and in his defense, he was possessed by the food demon.

Looking outside the window, he noticed that the day had turned into the night. Murasakibara searched around the room, finding none of the other miracles in sight, until his eye caught the sight of the kitchen light still on. A yawn, louder than the morning, erupted from the giant as he decided to follow the light.

The purple-haired teen squinted his eyes trying to adjust to the bright light. "Kuro-chin? Did you finish the–"

" _Surprise!_ "

All of the Generation of Miracles were gathered around the kitchen, popping confetti. Each of his friends sharing a smile at his surprise, the exception of the Kuroko's usual deadpanned expression. The dining table was filled with gifts of all different kinds of his favorite snacks, and in the center...

A delicate, decorated cake with a the sweetest of icing and fire lit candles. A _v_ _anilla_ cake.

Murasakibara, caught in a daze, tried to speak. "What is this?" Kuroko made his presence known, a innocent party hat placed on his head, and smiled up at his taller friend.

"Otanjobiomedetogozaimasu, Murasakibara-kun."

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MURASAKIBARA!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I totally didn't mean to take longer than a week to update. Sorry! This chapter doesn't have a general pairing so enjoy some GoM/Kuro. Also, thank you for the 100 followers! It really means a lot!

* * *

 **Generation of Roommates**

Chapter 6: A Sleepover with Roommates?

* * *

"Kuro-chin, do you have extra blankets?"

Kuroko tilted his head, thinking. "I think we do," he guessed. He hoped so. Seeing how he was of a family of three, home supplies were fairly small. "Why do you ask, Murasakibara-kun?"

The giant chewed the remaining potato chips in his one of many bags, then swallowed. "I get cold during the night~"

Kuroko nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry Murasakibara-kun. We don't have a heating system in our house, only air conditioning."

Murasakibara petted the smaller teen's hair soothingly. "That's okay Kuro-chin." A sudden grin spread on his face as an idea popped up in his head. "I'd be warmer if Kuro-chin slept with me~"

"That's indecent, Murasakibara-kun." The light blue-haired boy waved off the hand petting his hair, not amused.

"Heehh, but if we sleep together than we'd be warmer."

"That's true, but-"

"And I wouldn't need another blanket."

"Even if you won't, I don't think I-"

"I have coupons for vanilla shakes at Maji Burger~"

* * *

Kise was in a panic. How was he going to tell the others? How was he going to tell _Akashi_?!

The once clean and tidy room he shared now looked as if it were caught in a tornado. Neatly hanged clothes were thrown carelessly on the floor, leaving the closet almost empty. Bed sheets sprawled out and hanging off the beds along with pillows out of place. Even his mattress was out of its bed frame!

By now the blond was sweating buckets, his mind going to pieces. _What should I do, what should I do,_ _what should I do,_ _what should I do,_ _what should I do,_ _what should I do,_ _what should I do,_ _what should I do,_ _what should I do,_ _what should I do,_ _what should I do,_ _what should I do,_ _what should I do, WHAT SHOULD I DO!_ Kise scratched his head in frustration and gave a yell to the white ceiling. "Mou! Maybe I should come out say it," he gulped nervously. "I just hope I won't get punished-ssu."

As if his steps were one of a robot, Kise dragged down the hallway and stood a good few moments in front of Akashi's and Murasakibara's room. He gulped once more. _Please have mercy on me, Kami-sama!_ Deciding to try make this predicament as quick and painless and possible, Kise twisted open the door knob, and barged into the room yelling like his life depended on it (which technically, it did) _._

"I'VE LOST KUROKOCCHI!"

The model's eyes were screwed shut, waiting for the pain to come but none came. Slowly, he opened his right eye to check the room, and found it deserted. Akashi's bed was neatly folded with pillows all in place, but for whatever reason lacked the red-head himself. Kise sighed in relief. _I've been saved!_ Turning his gaze over to the other occupied bed he noticed a giant blanket bunched into a ball. Seeking refuge, Kise confronted the bed and shook the sleeping body deep within. "Murasakibaracchi! You need to help me!" He spoke hurriedly as he pulled down the blanket to find the purple-head. "Wake up! I can't Kurokocchi anywher–"

Kise's sentence fell short when he fully pulled off the blanket, leaving his mouth speechless and eyes wide. At the doorway entered Mirdorima and Aomine, the dark-skinned teen letting out a yawn while scratching his chest under his night shirt.

Midorima scowled, annoyed with having to be awaken by Kise's yell practically every morning. "You better have a good reason this time," he seethed.

Aomine followed in equal annoyance. "I swear if it's about needing extra conditioner again, I'm gonna kick your–"

"SH!"

"HA?" Stomping over to Kise, Aomine grabbed the front of the blond's shirt, ready to give the idiot a piece of his mind until he saw the sleeping body.

Or to put it correctly: _bodies_.

"What–"

"–the–"

"– _HELL!_ "

There was Murasakibara, snoring the morning away. In his arms laid a Kuroko, curled into a cat-like ball, trying to bask in the giant's warmth. To reciprocate, the purple-haired teen had his large arms wrapped around the phantom, as if the tiny teen wasn't close enough as it was. The trio blinked at the sight, neither speaking a word as they stared down at the pair. And was that a hand trying to wander into Kuroko's shorts?!

Being the tsundere he was, Midorima blushed furiously, and practically screeched at the sight. "MURASAKIBARA! WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Said giant blinked his droopy eyes open quickly angered to yelled awake, especially when he was having such a nice rest. "Go away before I crush you." His voice was hard and threatening, as he ignored the others in the room. Murasakibara moved to tighten his arms around the sleeping Kuroko, only to find the body missing. Fully awaken by his anger, the giant sat up and glared at the annoying trio where Aomine had sneakily taken Kuroko from the bed. Throughout the whole ordeal, Kuroko somehow managed to remain asleep.

"Give Kuro-chin back!" Murasakibara yelled childishly.

Aomine held his shadow tighter to him in bridal style, careful not wake him up. "Forget it! Tell us why he was sleeping with you in the first place!"

The purple-head growled when Kise joined in as well. "Why did you take Kurokocchi away! He's _my_ roommate-ssu!"

"Kuro-chin wanted to sleep with me!"

Midorima clicked his tongue, "Just because you bribed him with vanilla doesn't mean he wanted to sleep with you, Murasakibara!"

Annoyed, Murasakibara finally stood up from his bed and towered over the offending trio that took his Kuro-chin away. Kise, Midorima, and Aomine (along with a sleeping Kuroko) were engulfed by the 6 foot 10 monster's shadow, each of their eyes widening in fear. Aomine snapped out of his fear, and held Kuroko tightly before yelling, " _RUN!_ "

Aomine skid out the door almost slipping on the wooden floor, but was able to regain his balance and ran down the hallway. The other two followed suit, and luckily for their fast reflexes, Midorima ducked just in time before a pillow was harshly thrown towards him while Kise jumped when an alarm clock was aimed for his feet. Limited to space and time, Aomine headed for the stairs and instead of running down step for step, sat on the railings and slid down with ease. Midorima ran down the steps as Kise followed the other two. Unfortunately for the blond, he looked back only to be hit by a pillow making him lose his balance and fall down the stairs, bringing Midorima down with him.

Fallen at the end of the stairs with glasses cracked, Midorima yelled, " _KISE YOU IDIOT!_ "

" _GOMEN_ _-SSU!_ "

"MINE-CHIN!"

Aomine made a break for the living room, sweating nervously at Murasakibara's growl. "Shit!"

Murasakibara jumped over the pile of bodies at the end of the stairs that consisted of a certain green and yellow haired teens. The impact of his landing caused almost all of the house's flooring to shake. Finally caught up with the ganguro, Muraskibara positioned himself in a defending stance as if they were playing a basketball match. Purple irises began to glow in complete rage. "Give Kuro-chin back Mine-chin." Aomine internally scream at the sight. _Did he just enter the Zone?!_

The tanned teen was practically cornered into the living room, any other attempt to escape the giant would only lead to a dead end. Even _he_ would end up dead. Gulping, Aomine looked around the rooms one last time and looked towards the kitchen. Murasakibara caught this, and started to run towards the kitchen as Aomine started to run in that direction. By some miracle, Aomine faked the movement and quickly dashed to the front door with Kuroko in his grasp. Murasakibara yelled once again, twice as enraged that was tricked and went to follow after Aomine.

"AAARGGH!" As if giving out a battle cry, Aomine moved to kick down the front door but stopped short when the door opened itself and there stood their one and only captain, Akashi. The redhead raised a brow at the scene before Aomine turned around in fear, and threw a sleeping Kuroko up and out of his arms as he was tackled down by Murasakibara. Akashi watched as the phantom defied gravity, and gracefully fell into his open hands.

Kuroko's face scrunched up in mild discomfort, then relaxed as he big blue eyes opened owlishly. He rubbed a hand at his eyes drowsily, and yawned in awakening. He looked up to see Akashi stared intently down at him. "Ohayo, Akashi-kun."

"Ohayo, Tetsuya." Akashi smiled down at the teen, though it was obvious to Kuroko that something had unnerved the redhead. Kuroko looked around, and was greeted with the sight of a blind Midorima, a beaten-up Kise, a fainted Aomine, and a pouting Murasakibara. The sixth man blinked twice, then twice again.

"Eh?"

* * *

After regaining consciousness, all the miracles knelt before the emperor ready for their lecture. Akashi crossed his arms as he stood over the ashamed and bruised color-coded teens. Kuroko was excluded, as he went about preparing breakfast for others.

"Now," Akashi began. "Explain."

Every miracle stayed silent, too scared to answer to the menacing red-head. Murasakibara spoke, although with a pout, "Mine-chin stole Kuro-chin from me!"

"Stole?" Akashi narrowed his eyes.

Aomine tried to defend himself. "Oi! Your the one stole Tetsu first!"

"I didn't steal Kuro-chin! You're all just jealous Kuro-chin wanted to sleep with _me_ and not you!"

Kise gasped dramatically. "If anyone deserves to sleep with Kurokocchi it's me!"

"Ha! Dream on. The only one who'll sleep with Tetsu is me."

"All of you sound like perverts," Midorima mumbled out. Secretly, his thoughts were the same as the others– not that he'd say them aloud.

"Midorimacchi doesn't get a say in this! You're the one who kissed Kuroko while he was sleeping!"

" _O-OI!_ "

"Is that true, _Shintarou?_ "

Midorima gulped at the sight of sharpened scissors that magically appeared into Akashi's hands. Now put on the spot, the greenett's words lost its coherency as he tried to lamely defend himself. "I-I wa-a-s-s j-j-just– I-I-I did-didn-didn't-t m-m _-me-a-n to_ _–_ It's-s-s n-ot wha-t y-y-yo-u th-in-k!"

As if being was summoned, Kuroko entered the room holding a tray of cups fulled with warm tea. He meant to give the miracles a cup until he stopped at Midorima's confession. Blue eyes widen in brief shock, but only to return to it's original impassiveness. Deciding to rescue the tsundere, Kuroko stepped in and placed a hand on Akashi's that welded his weapon. "Please do not do anything drastic, Akashi-kun," he said.

"Oh?" Akashi looked down at the phantom sixth man with eyes slightly less menacing. "Explain your side then, Tetsuya."

Kuroko sighed at the attention he drew to all the miracles. "Due to a shortage, I supplied Murasakibara-kun with warmth that blanket would have if it were available."

Aomine blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend the shadow's words. "Are you serious..?"

"I am serious."

Then, Kise brightened up and exclaimed, "I get cold at night too Kurokocchi!"

"You have your heater Kise-kun, please use it to your best ability."

" _Hido!_ "

Akashi, now fully informed of the situation, was thinking of what punishment would be appropriate for not Murasakibara– but Kuroko. "Well Tetsuya, seeing how everyone is in need of a 'blanket', it seems we need a compromise." The red-head smirked to himself at his brilliant idea. It will be punishment _indeed._

Kuroko tilted his head in confusion. "What kind of compromise?" The emperor smiled gleefully at his innocence.

"Sleep with us."

* * *

"Yay~! Sleep over with Kurokocchi!"

"Baka. How can it be a sleepover if we're all housemates?"

"As usual, Midorimacchi takes away all the fun-ssu."

"Oi..."

Placed in two rows of three, each of the six miracles laid down their futons in front and beside each other. They all resided in the downstairs living room with Kuroko in the middle of Aomine and Midorima. In front of them, laid Kise and Murasakibara with Akashi in the middle so his bedding was placed infront of Kuroko's.

Aomine stretched his arms out and took the liberty to lean against Kuroko–whom already settled himself into bed–and laid his head on Kuroko's back as the shadow laid on his stomach, facing the other three. "We should've just done this in the beginning," Kuroko commented. "This is fun."

Eating his nightly pack of Maibo, Murasakibara pointed out, "We could've, but Mine-chin wanted to play tag~"

"Oh, shut it."

Kise wailed his daily dose of crocodile tears. "Mou! How come I don't get to sleep next to Kurokocchi!" The blond looked over to Akashi. "Let's trade places Akashicchi! I'll even do triple training! So can I sleep in front of Kurokoc–AH!" Annoyed, Aomine threw a pillow at the blond's face that thankfully stopped Kise's further blabbering.

Akashi and Kuroko looked at the quiet tsundere, faces almost identical if not for their different colored irises. The captain was first to speak. "Is something wrong?"

Midorima jumped, slightly uncomfortable about sleeping next to Kuroko for the night. "Er, uh, maybe I should let Kise s-sleep next to Kuroko instead."

His blush went unnoticed as Kuroko bluntly told the green-head, "But I want to sleep next to Midorima-kun."

A pillow was thrown at the tsundere by a certain angered model.

Kuroko frowned in worry. "Are you okay, Midorima-kun..?"

The red-head sighed at the fallen teen. "Don't mind him Tetsuya. He simply collapsed due his denial to face reality." Not long after he said those words, Akashi himself was hit in the face with a pillow that "never missed its shot."

As the night carried on, Kise held up a finger as an idea popped up in his head. "We should play truth or dare!"

Aomine scowled. "Ha? What are we, girls?"

"Think about it!" Kise persisted, "We could get to know things about each other we never knew before!"

The tanned teen scoffed, "Fine. I dare Midorima to stop being a tsundere for a day."

"You don't get to choose for me, ganguro!"

"SHUT UP!"

Kise ignored the two, and continued on with the idea. "Okay! Let's start with Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi, truth or dare?"

Murasakibara blew a bubble from the gum he was currently chewing, and stopped to say, "Kuro-chin feel asleep~" before blowing an impressive bubble until it popped. Everyone turned to the quiet phantom, and to see that he was, in fact, fast asleep. None of the miracles could find it in their hearts to wake the sixth man, and decided to also get read for bed as well.

After being volunteered (more like volunteered himself) to turn off the lights, Midorima made his way back to his futon to settle for the night. He laid down until he was comfortable, and removed his glasses to put aside. A faint blush arose as he debated whether or not to face Kuroko. Midorima quickly turned his back to the phantom and shut his eyes desperately–trying to find the will to sleep, which would've came until...

 _Did a snake come into the house?!_

The green-head suddenly felt something slither around his leg, sending him into a slight panic. Opening one of his eyes, he looked under sheets to find a sight that would only cause his face to burn like an instant flame.

The "snake" he thought to be slithering into his bed sheets was instead a pale, rather feminine looking, leg intertwining its own around Midorima's. A leg that belonged to the none other than Kuroko Tetsuya.

Midorima began to freak out. Should he move away from Kuroko? Or should he wake him up? Deciding the latter, Midorima whispered in the dark, "Kuroko–"

"Midorima."

Said teen turned his body fully around to face the body that laid on the other side of Kuroko. Whom, he might add to himself, looked absolutely adorable with his hand curled closed near his mouth. Over the phantom however, Midorima was met with a glare from Aomine as he growled lowly, "Don't go and do something stupid."

The green-head clicked his tongue, "As if this was my doing!"

Aomine's expression went from a scowl to a smirk. "Good," he taunted the tsundere as he boldly pulled Kuroko to him. His snickering was cut short when he met face to face with a baseball.

Lucky item indeed.

* * *

 **Yay! Long chapter! I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of dull... Remember to leave suggestions for next chapter in the reviews, thanks for reading! Happy Halloween everyone!**


End file.
